Bump in the Night
by 6 cats in the bag
Summary: There's nothing scarier than hearing sudden noises in the middle of the night. But, there must be a better alternative than enduring the sounds and burrowing under the covers; possibly she can crawl into her brother's arms and find the pleasantries of sleep once again. Cute little Mabel/Dipper drabble.


Bump in the Night

Summary: There's nothing scarier than hearing sudden noises in the middle of the night. But, there must be a better alternative than enduring the sounds and burrowing under the covers; possibly she can crawl into her brother's arms and find the pleasantries of sleep once again. Cute little Mabel/Dipper drabble.

**A/N: **Wahoo! Another Mabel/Dipper one-shot! I have an obsession with writing these. Except it's not totally Pinecest. Anyways, this one's pretty short. Enjoy :3

_Thump. _

"H-huh?"

_Thump. _

There it was again.

"Dipp-"

_Thump. _

Mabel Pines burrowed underneath her blankets as the aggravating noise ricocheted through her ears. She squeezed her eyes tight, willing the noises away so she wouldn't have to accustom with them excavating into her dreams of unicorns and rainbows.

When the noises didn't start up again for a bit, she languidly untangled herself from the duvet and peered at her dozing brother over the blankets bunched up by her nose. He was fast asleep; peaceful snores and light whistles whirling from his mouth, and the blankets rising and falling rhythmically with each gentle breath.

She couldn't wake him, he would be so irate... but, the noises. They witheld every breath from being expelled by her fragile body.

She pictured herself crawling into the space beside him, compressing into the flocculent mattress and breathing in his fresh scent of baby wipes. Him, being her shield from anything that may-

_Thump. _

Mabel jumped, a high squeaking noise reaching past her lips. She slapped a hand over her mouth, observing her brother through the corner of her eye, who merely stirred for a brief moment before growing still once more.

Her hand languidly fell from her lips, her eyes suddenly growing heavy, and she blinked rapidly as she fought to stay between the barriers of sleep and consciousness. She couldn't fall asleep now, and she couldn't fall asleep anyway because of the spooky noises that threatened to flex their gnarled claws and reach out to strangle her.

_Thump. _

Mabel's heart rate boosted to about a hundred miles per hour, drumming painfully beneath her moist skin.

"Dipper, did you hear that?"

Again, her brother didn't stir. Didn't even twitch a muscle or bat an eye. Sighing beneath her breath, she tentatively removed the blankets from her goosebump-flecked legs and traipsed soundlessly across the wooden floor.

She loomed over her brother, who's back was facing her, his face carefully obscured. Mabel reached out a finger and tapped on his shoulder, once, twice, thrice.

"Dipper. Hey, Dipper."

Dipper quivered slightly before being jolted awake, groaning sleepily as he forced himself to sit up. His dreary eyes met hers. "Mabel, what do you want?"

His voice sounded irked, and she hugged her pillow to her chest. "I'm hearing the creepiest noises, Dipper! I can't fall asleep." She dug her chin into the yielding feel of her pillow and stared at him with hopeful eyes. "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

Dipper gazed at her for a while, contemplating her asking and scanning his own mind for a yes or a no. He couldn't take it, those big, frightened eyes were too much of a burden to bear. Finally, he beckoned her to join him. "Fine, get in here."

Mabel smiled gratefully, her silver-lined, toothy grin lighting up the darkness. "Thank you, thank you, thank-"

"All right, all right, just get in," Dipper muttered playfully, throwing the covers over the both of them when she climbed in beside him.

He felt her bury her face into the nape of his neck, her smooth, even breath reflecting off his skin and warming the spots it caressed. Smiling, he wrapped his arms around her petite frame, their bodies soothingly pressed against each other, just enough so it was comfortable. "Goodnight, Mabel."

"Goodnight, Dipper."

And, after the final word, they both closed their eyes and drifted off into the depths of slumber, where Mabel dreamt of happy candy rainbows and Dipper dreamt of a particular girl with fiery red hair and freckles that dotted the pale expanse of her skin.

And, ever since then, Mabel could always count on her brother to protect her from the noises that rumbled from within.

**A/N: **Reviews, please? Or no happy candy rainbow dreams for you :p


End file.
